


Paragon of Hope

by LavenderMandarin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, I can't help writing angst, Kara Danvers Needs Therapy, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara just pushes everyone away, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor is the Paragon of Humanity, and as a result they never make it through crisis, and she's lost too many people, and so she just gives up hope, because she's hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMandarin/pseuds/LavenderMandarin
Summary: Kara is the Paragon of Hope except she has no hope anymore. Lena is the Paragon of Humanity but is mad at Kara after the identity reveal (the timeline is a bit shuffled around so that Crisis takes place after the identity reveal and after Lena revealing she was using Kara).Seeing Lex makes them argue and Kara retreats into herself.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 194





	Paragon of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is more angst (I can't give them a happy ending can I?). Hope you guys enjoy more of my angst haha :)

When Kara was told that she was the Paragon of Hope, she didn’t believe it. She’d given up hope so long ago and she guessed that was probably what led to their failure.

When Kara left Krypton and watched her planet blow up in front of her, she lost hope. She pressed her hands against the glass of her pod as she peered out, only 13 years old and already she was weighted with the burden of an entire planet.

When she landed on Earth years after she was supposed to, she spiraled. Kal sent her away to live with the Danvers, not being able to speak English or Kryptonian. Even through the communication barrier, she could tell when she wasn’t wanted.

When she found out she had powers, she cried. There wasn’t any relief, no happiness, no excitement. Instead, she felt even more weighted down by the possession of these foreign powers, powers she wasn’t supposed to have. They only reminded her of her loss.

The moment when she saved Alex and the plane, she finally regained her hope and naively believed that maybe she could do something, maybe she could help. Boy was she wrong.

Supergirl was hard to handle. She had to train to get her powers under control and had to juggle everything she had to do as Supergirl with pretending to be Kara Danvers. As she settled into her new life, some of the hope that came with the exhilaration of saving Alex trickled away.

Then she met Lena Luthor. Lena Luthor was the sister of Lex Luthor. Lex had tried to kill Kal and the Luthor’s had always been their enemies, from day one. But she couldn’t help but feel connected to Lena. So from the very first day she met her, she was fascinated, borderline obsessed with Lena. Her hope grew.

From there they became close friends and Supergirl and Lena worked together on the field sometimes. It crushed her to not be able to tell Lena about her secret but she kept it inside, swearing to herself that it would keep Lena safe, that it had to. She was clinging onto her hope now.

When Lena found out, she didn’t tell Kara, instead pretending she didn’t know any better. When Kara confessed, she pretended to be happy. Kara had never felt so hopeful before, she felt on top of the world.

It all came crashing back down. Lena revealed how she’d been using Kara, how she’d just been a pawn in her plans, how she would use Myriad. Kara clung onto the remaining dregs of hope and chased after Lena... until Lena aimed cannons armed with Kryptonite at her. Her hope evaporated then.

Then she’d been called upon for the Crisis as the Paragon of Hope and then they’d found out Lena was the Paragon of Humanity. Kara didn’t react. She was too tired and just done with everything.

Once they were sent to the Vanishing Point after Kara had watched all the Earths wiped away one by one, all hopes of getting back Alex and Kal and everyone else obliterated, she wasn’t even surprised when Lex took the place of Superman.

She turned to gauge Lena’s reaction and it ended badly, the argument ending not long after Lena brought up Alex.

Kara filed out of the room and ended up in a separate room with Kate. Kate bid her confess her feelings to Lena, using the possibility of death to try and scare her into finally confessing. Kara knew she would never work up the courage and she didn’t have the hope either, the hope she was supposed to have as the fucking Paragon of Hope. 

Once Kate slipped away, she wandered the empty corridors, the echoes of Lena laughing as Barry told her a story doing nothing to her empty heart. She supposed if everyone else was taking a break from saving the multiverse, then she could afford a few minutes alone, too.

She wandered away from the noise, from the people, instead finding a window and perching herself on the ledge, the cape wrapped around her.

As she stared out into the emptiness, she sighed heavily. She was too tired and she knew that nothing would ever work out for her, nothing ever had. She sat there for hours, watching the unchanging emptiness outside and feeling her heart echo the emptiness.

When the others finally thought about rounding everyone back up again, Kara was gone. No one knew where she was and they spent over an hour trying to find her to no avail. When they finally found her, huddled in the shadows of a window ledge, Sara approached first, gently prodding the Kryptonian.

Kara didn’t respond. As the group began to get more worried, Kate stepped forward as well and shook Kara. No response. Suddenly a harsh, almost grating noise sounded and everyone jumped back.

Kara unfurled from the confines of her cape and everyone finally saw what state she was in. Her eyes were swollen and red, her cheeks had tear tracks running down them and her voice was scratchy from crying. Lena was the most affected by the state of her ex-best friend, running forward to hold Kara in her arms. 

At the sudden movement, Kara flinched backward and huddled into herself, making herself as small as possible. Even though hurt shone in Lena’s eyes, she kept moving forward, albeit slower, trying not to startle Kara.

“Don’t,” her voice had an edge to it that made everyone’s eyes widen in surprise.

“I shouldn’t be the Paragon of Hope. I have no more hope,” Kara stated.

“But you’re the most hopeful of us all the time, Kara!” Sara tried.

“Yeah, you always fire us up and keep us goin’!” Kate added.

“Kara-” Lena was cut off.

“No. Listen to me.” Everyone fell silent.

“I’m so tired. I’m so _fucking_ tired. It hurts too much. I’ve lost everyone I ever loved! I lost Krypton, I lost my parents, I lost Kal, I lost Alex, the DEO’s gone...” Kara trailed off.

“You still have me,” Lena said softly.

Kara smiled sadly, her voice almost too quiet for anyone to hear.

“Do I?”

Kara turned back towards to window and wrapped the red cape around herself again, staring blankly into the emptiness beyond.

“Everything’s gone. What am I supposed to hope for? At best we get back Earth. I could maybe get back Alex and Kal. But I don’t care anymore. I wish I could just die.”

The last phrase was uttered quietly, so quietly that had the room not been so silent, no one would’ve heard it. Instead, those six words echoed around the room as if Kara had just screamed them and Lena pulled back in shock.

“K-Kara?” she asked softly.

“Just leave me alone,” Kara said quietly.

When no one moved, she turned her head slightly and peered at them, as if she was confused.

“I said go away,” she tried again, this time louder.

When no one moved again, she sighed heavily before inhaling deeply.

“I said. Get. _Out.”_

This moved everyone and soon the room cleared. Lena remained where she was even though she was startled by Kara’s outburst.

“Kara, this isn’t you. Are you okay?” Lena questioned softly, trying to soothe Kara with her words.

“It’s not like you would even care. Maybe I should go ask Alex what to do, huh? You wanna tell me that again? Go ahead, it’s not like I have anything else to look forward to,” Kara taunted, her voice mocking.

Lena’s brow furrowed, little crinkles popping up on her forehead. Kara didn’t even process it. Where before she wouldn’t have been able to stop herself from thinking about how cute Lena looked, now she was an empty husk, a shell.

“Just... just go away, Lena. I’m too tired.”

This time Lena listened and the clicking of her heels on the floor echoed but grew fainter as she stepped farther away from the fallen hero.

Kara turned back around all the way and stared out into the emptiness. What was the Paragon of Hope without hope?

**Author's Note:**

> also i'm on tumblr @catargott


End file.
